


i've got a feeling

by stilinscry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Classroom Sex, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry's dragged into a classroom, this certainly isn't what he expected to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i've got a feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coltonbaenes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coltonbaenes/gifts).



> this is for my friend mollie bcs we're drarry trash
> 
> ignore the shit title - im literally posting this before my chemistry exam lmao

Harry’s walking down the corridor, heading back to the 8th year dorm, when suddenly a hand is wrapping around his upper arm and pulling him to the side, into an empty classroom. He lets out a small yelp, but as soon as he turns around and sees Draco looking back at him sheepishly he feels himself relax.  
  
“Merlin, you scared me for a minute,” Harry sighs, when he notices that Draco is sporting an almost bashful expression, and he walks closer, interested in what his boyfriend is hiding. “Hey, are you okay?”  
  
“Y-yeah, I’m great,” he stutters, shooting a small smile back at Harry. “I just have something I want to show you.”  
  
With that, he grabs Harry’s hand and drags him over to one of the desks, pushing him down onto it before stepping back a bit so that there’s about a metre gap between them. He’s nervously fiddling with his hands and Harry opens his mouth to ask yet again, if he’s okay, but Draco merely shushes him and shakes his head.  
  
Slowly, he slides a hand down his body, stopping just above his waistband of his trousers. He bites his lip and takes a deep breath before pulling his trousers down just slightly. Harry’s breathe hitches at what he sees.  
  
Right where Draco’s boxers should be, there’s a strip of red lace and Harry’s mind just about blows when he realises what is happening. His boyfriend has dragged him into an empty classroom to show him that he’s wearing panties. Lace panties. In the colours of Gryffindor, no less. Merlin, Harry is screwed.  
  
“Fuck.”  
  
A smirk appears on Draco’s face, and the anxiousness seeps out of his body, clearly pleased with Harry’s reaction. He pulls his trousers down even more, so that they’re around his knees and Harry thinks he could come in his pants just from looking at Draco like this.  
  
He takes the time to absorb all of the little details, from the little red bows at the side of the pants to the golden spots that are dotted all over the satin front and the cute ruffles just above the mesh in the centre, where Harry can see Draco’s hard cock is pressed against the material, almost begging to be released.  
  
Harry licks his lips, mouth practically watering at the sight and Draco lets out a whimper at his actions. Draco quickly shucks his shoes off so that he can properly step out of his trousers, and then rids himself of his jumper and shirt too before stepping closer to Harry.  
  
His hands immediately come up to rest on Draco’s hips, his thumbs stroking the delicate material of the panties. Draco shivers at the contact and moves forwards again so that he can lift himself up to straddle Harry’s thighs.  
  
Draco leans forwards to press a chaste kiss against Harry’s lips, but when he tries to pull away one of Harry’s hands comes up to rest against the nape of his neck so that he can yank Draco back to him for a sloppier kiss. Draco bites at Harry’s lower lip before sucking on it lightly and Harry moans, bucking his hips upwards so that their erections rub together.  
  
“Oh fuck,” Harry moans, his voice breathy as Draco starts to roll his hips downwards, creating a delicious amount of friction. “Draco, please touch me.”  
  
“But I am touching you,” he winks, squeezing Harry’s arm. “You’re going to need to be more specific.”  
  
Harry groans at his boyfriends words. “Put your hand on my dick, preferably before I come in my pants,” he grits out, trying (and failing) to keep his voice stable, as Draco keeps up his hip movements.  
  
“As you desire, oh Chosen One,” he replies, before unceremoniously shoving his hand into Harry’s jeans, which Draco must’ve managed to unzip when he wasn’t paying attention.  
  
A loud moan rips its way out of Harry’s throat and his head falls forwards onto Draco’s bare shoulder as Draco starts to roughly jack him off. It’s all going to be over ridiculously quickly, as Harry can still feel the delicate lace of Draco’s underwear rubbing against his hip and just thinking about what’s happening is making a warm feeling rise up in his abdomen.  
  
“I’m close, so close,” he whimpers, lifting his head slightly so that he can press chaste little kisses up Draco’s neck and across his jaw. Draco lets out a small moan, which only spurs Harry on, and he nips the skin just below Draco’s jaw before sucking on it lightly.  
  
Draco’s hand speeds up on Harry’s cock, and he feels his boyfriend tense in his arms before going boneless as he comes into Draco’s hand, collapsing back into the crook of his neck.  
  
A few minutes later, when Harry’s finally regained the ability to breathe normally he realises that he never got Draco to come, but when his hand goes down to grasp Draco’s cock all he finds is a wet patch on the front of the panties.  
  
“Did you – did you come just from getting me off?” Harry asks, looking back up to see the post-orgasmic glow still radiating from Draco.  
  
“Don’t be so full of yourself, Potter,” Draco answers snippily, his harsh voice completely juxtaposing the adoring look on his face. “I’ve merely been wearing these pants all day and the material feels practically heavenly against my cock.” He leans forwards then, so that Harry can feel his breath on his ear and he whispers, “I’ve been hard since I put them on this morning.”  
  
Harry feels his cock twitch valiantly, and he groans at Draco’s words, pushing him lightly and being rewarded with a childish chuckle. “I cannot get hard again this fast, so please stop being so you,” Harry asks, wrapping his hands around Draco’s shoulders. “At least wait until we get back to the dorm.”  
  
Draco sighs but nods, getting off of Harry’s lap so that he can retrieve his wand from his trousers on the floor. He quickly casts a cleaning spell and Harry smiles as Draco re-dresses, still buzzing from his orgasm.  
  
“C’mon boy wonder, let’s get to you back to my bedroom so I can have my way with you,” Draco laughs, before grabbing Harry’s hand and dragging him out of the classroom. “This wasn’t the only surprise I’ve got up my sleeve.”

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is clintbrrton.tumblr pls be my friend
> 
> ps i think this might turn into a series idk


End file.
